


Switched

by Hedgehogspike08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogspike08/pseuds/Hedgehogspike08
Summary: Thomas summoned his sides for a video. Damien, his morality, Remus, his creativity, Virgil, his logic, and Logan, his anxiety.AU where the sides are switched with their "opposites". Patton and Deceit are switched, Roman and Remus are switched, and Virgil and Logan are switched.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 42





	1. Initial Details/What Has Happened So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Tags do not work on mobile, please forgive me for not having any.

Thomas summoned his sides for a video. Damien, his morality, Remus, his creativity, Virgil, his logic, and Logan, his anxiety.

And that's when things began to go downhill. Later that video, Damien was revealed as a blue clad man with black gloves and cape and a black top hat with a blue band. A blue ace of hearts was stuck inside the band.

He and Logan were arguing until Damien finally came back and the man, Deceit, left.

Later, Deceit, are "Dark Side" as Remus coined them, returned disguised as Virgil and launched a courtroom scenario. The action ended with Virgil sending him away. 

Lastly, as they were having a conversation about 2005's Just Like Heaven starring Mark Ruffalo and Reese Witherspoon, a man dressed in black and red popped up from behind Remus and knocked him out. Virgil and the man later explained that he was also Thomas's creativity, the darker portion, and that he was technically Remus' brother. 

After Virgil dealt with Roman, "The Prince", everyone else left, leaving him with a very upset Logan.

"Logan? You okay buddy?"

"Huh? ...oh, uh... yeah. I- I just I'm a little disappointed in myself. I thought that I would be able to... protect you from them."

"Uh, the Dark Sides?"

"The Others. I- I thought- I thought I knew how to handle them."

"Oh, well, I- I think we're all trying to figure them out for now. It'll take some time to figure everything out."

"Yeah, but I should know better."

"Isn't that kind of unfair? Why should you be held to a different standard than any other side?"

"Because I was one if them."


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton waits for some news from Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, character appearances. Skip this if you don't care how they look.
> 
> Patton: Blue button up. Black pants, gloves, boots, and cape. Black top hat with a blue band. Stuck in the band is a blue ace of hearts card.
> 
> Roman: Think kinda like Remus' outfit in the sanders sides but red instead of green and no makeup.
> 
> Logan: Hoodie with square patches sewn on. Patches are dark blue with no patterns.
> 
> Remus: Think kinda like Roman's outfit in the sanders sides but green instead of red and with his makeup, too.
> 
> Damien: Yellow polo shirt, cargo shorts, grey hoodie tied around shoulders, glasses. Half snake face.
> 
> Virgil: Plain black polo, purple plaid tie, glasses, his eye makeup.

Patton waited in the dark side's commons, idly playing with a deck of cards as he waited for Roman's return.

Their mission was simple. Get Logan to reveal his secret to Thomas, making them all vulnerable with emotions.

Anxiety was Patton's least favorite. He was worse then Morality when it came to getting in the way of plans.

As Patton was about to subconsciously take his anger out on the deck of cards, Roman burst though the door and took all his focus.

"Hi daddy," Roman said as he flopped down next to Patton on the couch.

"Do not call me that," Patton said, thankful he couldn't lie in this part of the mindscape. "How did it go?"

"Oh, great. Thomas was horrified. Anyways, what's for dinner?"

Patton sighed at the other's abrupt change in subject, but smiled as he realized it would soon be time to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but definitely eludes to things.


	3. Simply Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Side's plans are enacted.

Logan was sat in his room, leaning against the doorway so that no on ed could come in.

Eventually there was a knock, and Remus' voice sounded through the room.

"Logie? Come on, dinner is ready. We all accept you, so should Thomas!"

Logan sighed and opened the door to greet his clearly troubled boyfriend. 

But, when he opened the door, Roman was stood there. Logan vaguely processed the flat end of a sword coming down on him before he blacked out.

...

Remus hummed the tune of Love is an Open Door as he headed to Logan's room. He wanted to comfort his boyfriend, even if it meant watching The Nightmare Before Christmas and Black Cauldron ten times, he would do it.

But as he rounded the corner, Logan's door was open. Remus went to get a better look, and saw a note on the ground.

It read:

Dear Light Sides,

We would like to inform you that we have taken  
Logan back to be a part of our ranks. We hope you  
understand that he would have been banished back to  
us by Thomas anyways. We're just lessening the blow  
a bit.  
Anyways, Paranoia will be back before long.

Lots of death,  
Roman and Deceit

Of course they were behind this. Also, lots of death? That's the best Roman could come up with?

Anyways, Remus rushed down to th ed kitchen where Virgil and Damien were talking about this and that.

"Remus," Virgil asked, "what's the matter?"

"My brother took Logan!" he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated every Saturday from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's still Saturday, it still counts!
> 
> Yeah, I've been doing stuff.

Logan awoke in a small room. A small dark room. A small dark room with two looming, dark figures in it.

One figure stepped forward to reveal a cloaked man everyone knew as Deceit. But, Logan knew him as Patton.

"Hello sweetheart," he said. His words dripped with sarcasm. "I'm so glad you're finally here. Roman wants to have your head, in the end of all this, but for now, you're bait."

...

Remus was being calmed by Damien, which was good. Virgil wasn't great with feelings. Also, he was currently sorting out a plan.

He adjusted his glasses as he looked at the layouts of the mindscape. The "dark side" wasn't as up to date as the light side. Now that he thought about it, it was last updated January 22, 2018. Exactly two years and 79 days ago.

So, there wasn't much to work with.

Virgil looked up at his boyfriend calming the younger side. Remus was calm enough to explain what he had seen, but all he saw was an open door and the note.

Virgil sighed and looked into the note and the charts more. He began to get a headache, and decided it would be okay to rest his eyes just a bit.

Damien carried his sleeping boyfriend to bed that night, telling Remus to try and sleep, too. He was just as worried as Remus was, his little bat would not stay away for long if he could do anything about it.

Logan would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the date January 22 is not significant at all to the story, I just chose a random day.


End file.
